Welcome to Hogwarts Micronations and Liechtenstein
by YaoiIsGoodForTheSoul
Summary: Sealand, Ladonia, Wy, and Liechtenstein go to Hogwarts. Switzerland, Sweden, and Finland aren't very happy. England is stressing. They have to keep the secret that their nations! Human name's used, pairings will be mentioned, T cause I'm paranoid. Set in Prisoner of Azkaban.
1. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**This is me making up for All I want to do is- RUN! Thanks^^**

* * *

**It all started in Diagon Alley...  
**

**Harry's POV:**

Ron, Hermione and I sat at Florean Fortescue's for almost an hour talking. As we passed by Olivander's, I notice a man, about 23, scolding a boy around our age. Two girls and another boy are waiting behind them. "Guys... Do they look our age to you?" I tap Ron's shoulder and point. "Yeah... Should we go over and see what school they attend?" Without an answer, Ron marches over and taps one girl's shoulder. She has short blonde hair and striking green eyes. A blue bow rests in her hair. Hermione rushes over, I'm close on her heels. "Well... We're transfers.. Maybe you should talk to Katherine about this.." She seems nervous about talking to us. The other girl turns to us. Her brown hair rests in a side ponytail and she has caramel brown eyes. The boy frowns at the one getting scolded. "If only Fader and äiti treated him like this..." He seemed aristocratic. He also had brown hair and eyes, though he had orange-ish glasses perched on his nose. "Excuse me for being rude." He quipped, "I'm Ladon." His accent was different from the blonde girl's. A mix of two languages.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where are you from?' Hermione asked politely. Ron was gawking at them. I stood there awkwardly. "I was adopted by Fader and äiti from a small principality. It's called Ladonia, but I lived on the border of Sweden and Finland my whole life." The brown haired girl sniggered. "I'm Katherine, mate." She smiled, Australian accent in her voice. "And I'm Lilli." Lilli smiled. The man had finally calmed down. "Stupid jerk..." The blonde boy muttered. His accent was slightly British, but sounded like Ladon's at the same time. "I'm Harry. And these are my friends, Ron and Hermione." I introduced us.

"Well... I'm Peter." Peter smiled. The man mumbled "Bloody brat." Before turning to us. "I'm Arthur... Shouldn't you three be with an adult?" Arthur looked slightly worried. "Oh!" Ron looked as if he just remembered his family. "My Mum and Dad are with my lit-" "Ronald Weasley!" We hear Mrs. Weasley approach as Arthur's face lit up. "Ahh... Weasleys... Probably one of the nicest wizarding families ever. Oh! 'ello Molly." He waved and looked shocked. "Arthur Kirkland?" She gasped out before calling for her husband. "Bliemy..." shook Arthur's hand. "Still got that little brother?" Both men laughed and all the kids looked confused. How did they knonw each other?

**England's POV:**

"Of course.." I smiled. These people are probably one of my closest friends. "May I ask who's who?" Molly smiled and started introducing us. "Ginny is my youngest. Then Ron, Fred and George are next. Percy, Charlie, and then Bill. My three oldest have already left Hogwarts." I was stunned. "Well... These four are transfers. This is Lilli," Liechtenstein hid behind me, "Katherine," Wy smiled, "Ladon," Ladonia gave a curt nod, "And Peter." Sealand was bouncing around excitedly. I frowned. Looking at the Weasley kids, Harry, and Hermione, I said softly "Don't worry if Peter and Katherine are too energetic, it's how they are. Ladon is too much like his adoptive father-" "Hey!" Ladonia frowns. "Fader Sverige is great..." He speaks Sweden's name in Swedish. "Ja äiti Suomi on paras." He speaks Finnish fluently. Everybody, but Sealand looks confused.

I sigh. "He speaks three fluent languages. Swedish, Finnish and English. As does Peter." I explain. Harry speaks up. "Are Peter and Ladon adoptive brothers?" The two said boys glare at each other before nodding. "Ja..." A ring tone blast:

_'__Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med  
Så rör på era fötter'_

Ladonia blushes as "Caramelldansen" comes through his phone. Pulling it out, he mutters to Sealand "It's Fader..." Sealand jumps. "Speaker!" "Nej."

**Sealand's POV:**

Ladonia puts the phone close to out ears, so only the two of us can hear. Papa Sweden's deep voice rings in my ear. "Peter, Ladon? Är det du?" He asks, worry showing through the Swedish words. Heremione and the rest motion for us to put it on speaker. "Ja... Vi sätter telefonen på högtalaren, Fader. Id det ok?" Ladonia answers. "Ja... Din mamma bli orolig ... Som var I. Så jag ringde dig.." Everyone looks shocked at the Swedish. "Papa... Cam you use English?" I ask, hesitantly. "Sur'... Wh' 'ls' is with ya?" Everyone looks even more suprised(except the other nations.) at his thick accent. "A couple of Arthur's friends.." We practically hear the nod. " 'k... Lad'n... Caram'lldans'n... Nic' chi'c'..." Ladonia beams. "I hav' t' g'. Vara säker. Jag älskar dig två..." We reply with a "Vi älskar dig också" and we hang up. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione look shocked. "That's our Papa." We smile. "OK... Come on we have shopping to do..."England guides us out.

* * *

**I hope you guys love me now! This will be waaaayy better than my last one. Danke Maples!**

**Translations:**

**Fader and äiti- Father(Swedish) and Mother(Finnish)**

**Sverige- Sweden(Swedish)**

**Ja äiti Suomi on paras- And Mother Finland is the best(Finnish)**

**Ja- Yes**

**The song- Swedish Caramelldensen.**

**Nej- No(Swedish)**

**Är det du- How are you?(Swedish)**

**Ja... Vi sätter telefonen på högtalaren, Fader. Id det ok?- Yes, We're putting the phone on speaker. Is that ok?(Swedish)**

**Ja... Din mamma bli orolig ... Som var I. Så jag ringde dig..- Yes.. Your Mother was getting worried.. As was I. So I called you.(Swedish)**

**Vara säker. Jag älskar dig två...- Be safe. I love you two(Swedish)**

**Vi älskar dig också- We love you too.(Swedish)**

**DAWWW! Papa!Sweden is so much fun... More countries will be in later. Switzy, And Finny will be in soon. Followed by Norway... Maybe...**

**Довиждане, Мейпълс,**

**KCat2237**


	2. The Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Hetalia: Axis Powers**

** To the guest. I know foreign languages are hard, but it's how I right. Thank you for the suggestion though. I appreciate it.^^**

* * *

**The Train Ride...**

**Third Person:**

After the strange meeting in Diagon Alley, The Golden Trio hadn't caught whiff of the exchange students since. They were on the look out though. Harry spent most of his days eating ice cream and doing homework. He was finally packed and ready for Hogwarts. Once on the train, he put his, Ron's and Hermione's stuff into a uphand compartment and sat. The conversation turned to Quidditch.

After an hour, they heard a knock. The new students were at the door. "Can we join?" Peter asked, beaming brightly. They put their stuff uphand and sat down. Lillian sat close to Hermione, Hermione was next to the new professor and Ladon was closest to the door on that side. On the other side, Peter was across from Ladon, then Harry and Ron.

Lilli seemed shy and hesitant to talk to Harry and Ron, but she got along well with Hermione. When Hermione asked why she didn't talk to the boys, Lilli blushed and said "My Big Brother doesn't let boys near me, so I'm not used to talking to them..." Hermione smiled. "That's ok!"

Harry smiled before a chill ran up his spine and the train stopped. "We there yet?" There goes the lights. "We can't be." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Lilli, Peter, Ladon and Katherine looked paler. Ice crept up the window and their breaths showed. Just then a huge, cloaked figure entered and the transfers and Harry fainted.

_"Äiti? Fader?" Ladon called. War erupted around him. Screams and begs erupted from people's mouth. One voice stuck put though. "SWEDEN! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!" Ladon turned and saw his Father being held back by Mathias. Tears streamed down the Swede's face as Finland was dragged away. Ladon blinked before remembering what was happening. He remembered the Pensive it was told in. Ladon cried out for his mother figure. _

Ladon woke with a start. He was shaking and Hermione was holding his hand . He blushed and looked around, sighing in relief as he noticed Peter. Peter looked like he saw the same thing. The professor handed all of them chocolate and asked "Do you feel well?" Lilli was crying, Katherine was muttering, and Harry looked sick. Ron asked the one question that everyone was wondering. "What was that?"

* * *

**The italics was what Ladon saw when the dismounted came in. There was a war between Sweden in Russia at one point and for a while, Russia gained Finland, but then Sweden won him back. I figured it would be terrifying for Sweden to lose his precious wife. So.. I figured that, once Peter and Ladon were old enough, Sweden would show them the memory. I loved the reviews. Two more for this chapter, prease. **

**Довиждане, Мейпълс,**

**PruCanArmy.**


	3. The Train Ride Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Warning: Ladonia x Hermione. I think that'll be the main pairing. Why? Because both Ladonia and Hermione are smart and follow the rules carefully.**

* * *

**The Train Ride. Part two**

**Third Person:**

Hermione blushed and helped Ladon up. She didn't release his hand until he's seated. _"S-storebror? S-såg du vad jag gjorde? Minnet när Mamma togs från far från Ryssland?"_ Peter whimpered, moving towards his older brother. Katherine was pulling out her own phone and talking to her older brother, Lilli was speaking in rapid German to her own brother, and Ladonia was fumbling with his phone. "Have to call Mama..." He mumbled to Hermione. He finally pulled the device out and clicked a few buttons. A picture of a feminine man with violet eyes and light blonde hair pulled up on the screen, labeled as Mama. Hermione looked at him, "Speaker?" She whispers.

He nodded. A feminine voice answered. "Ladon? Is everyone ok?" It asked worriedly. "Ja. Where are you?" Ladon asked, quietly. Hermione hugged him softly as Tino answered "Home. What's wrong?"

"Prove it." Silence followed by footsteps was heard and then. "NEJNEJNEJNEJ!" A (un)manly scream followed that and then a line of swears. Both Peter and Ladon looked relieved. "Ok. Tack. Bye Mama. Love you" A soft bye was said and then Ladon hung up.

"What was with the scream?" Ron asked, looking terrified. "Papa must be recording." Both Peter and Ladon giggled. "Sve? Recording? On Mein Gott he can scream..." Lilli looks confused. Ladon is now laughing and Peter sighs. "Our Papa is-" Ladon cuts in. His voice is higher and much louder "PEEWDIEEPIEE!" Both boys crack up and Hermione giggles.

"But his voice was so... low." Ron points out. A professor walks in. "Everyone alright?"

**Довиждане, Мейпълс,**

**KJ**


End file.
